Knuckles Adventure 3: Ceaira
by Shelfkid91
Summary: Who is she? What does she want? Recount this creature's haunting story of friendship and heart break and find out exactly what Knuckles and the gang have to do with her. Rated T JIC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All original characters, places, items and ideas are not mine. They belong to Sega and Sonic Team._

_Author's note: Hey guys! Well, this is Ceaira's story, so yeah, hopefully it will clear things up for ya! Hate to break it to you, but this story will be much shorter then the two before it and the one after it! Hey, sorry! So yeah! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

The clouds rolled, pitch black; thunder roared and lightning flash. A scream could be heard over the roar of the wind. "Hang in there" Someone yelled. Another scream ripped through the stormy night. "One more," A baby's cry followed the next scream. "You did it!"

The mother held the child, smiling weakly. She stroked the babes head. The father leaned back, grinning brightly. He looked proudly at his baby and her mother. "What shall we name her?" He asked.

"I don't know, Alix," the mother whispered.

Alix sighed. "We must name her soon, Emily." Emily nodded. She knew that the tradition says the child must be named within the hour of birth.

"Will they accept her as the Keeper? Alix shrugged. "Females weren't supposed to be the Keeper."

"You must let her be the Keeper. It must stay in our family, Alix." He nodded.

"I will do my best to get her the position. But they'll never accept her if she isn't named before the hour is up."

I don't know what to name her. She's so beautiful. No name seems to fit her, Emily said, looking fondly at the child. She suddenly gasped. "Its time, Alix."

"We must name the child! You can't go unless the child is named!"

Emily fell back, breathing horribly fast. Suddenly, the breathing stopped. Emily Alix yelled. Her breathing started up, just enough to whisper one word. With her dying breath she whispered, "Ceaira.".

"A female has never been the Keeper."

"Please, sir, you forget my mother." Alix was standing in front of a council. He was holding the child, Ceaira, in his hands, stroking her hunter green fur.

"We could never forget your mother; The Beast destroyed her!" The man retorted. "It doesn't want females to be its Keeper"

"Please, this was Emily's dying wish, to have her daughter hold the tradition of the Keeper in our family! My mother wasn't trained properly to be the Keeper. If Ceaira is trained properly, the Beast won't be able to protest! It should be happy we train our Tribe for it!" Alix yelled.

"Would you like to be its lunch tomorrow, Alix? I bet you don't, so don't say that again about the Beast!"

"Why? We live in fear of that monster. Why haven't we killed it yet?"

The Red One will come to destroy it. We have waited for a red child, but it's not going to happen. All we did is made it as happy as we can until the Red One comes to destroy the Beast."

Alix growled. "We don't have to wait for the Red One But enough about destroying the Beast, my daughter must keep it. She must be the Keeper."

The man sighed, rubbing his head. "Fine, I will give her the proper training, but if the Beast is angered by the presence of the female then it will be your head to pay."

Alix nodded. "Very well, I am prepared for the payment of the anger of the Beast if I must."

"Jessie, you will be the care taker of the child. She starts her training in 10 years. Alix, you may visit her once a month. Now, leave me!" Alix bowed and handed Ceaira to Jessie. She nodded and took the child gently. She promised to keep her happily and to keep her safe. She then left the Hall. That was the last Alix ever saw of his child.

_Ten years later_

"Ceaira, come, your training starts today," Jessie called. The young hunter green creature awoke with a start.

"I'm coming," she called. The house they lived in was quite small. Jessie had no family of her own, so Ceaira was all the blue creature had.

Now, you may be asking what these creatures are. Technically, they have no species, for they are the decedents of the echidna race. They are now omnivores, though and follow none of the echidna law and rule. In normal state, these creatures resembled a hedgehog mixed with an echidna. They had delicate dread locks that were slightly longer then the echidnas, and they had long hedgehog spikes that came down more like hair then regular spikes. They had silky, soft fur all over there body. It was short and fine and highly water repellent. These highly strange creatures weren't known to exist by anyone but the remaining echidnas. They lived in the far outer stretches of the Ruins and live peacefully with their echidna neighbors, for the time being.

Ceaira ran downstairs of the small three room home. "Hi, Jess," she said with a smiled. Jessie smiled.

"We are having eggs for breakfast, Ceaira. I hope you enjoy training. You need to go with a full stomach," Jessie said, placing a heaping plate of scrambled eggs in front of the child.

Ceaira still didn't understand what being the Keeper meant, but she knew that it was very important. "Jess, who will be teaching me," she asked through large bites of her eggs.

"Marret," Jessie answered.

Marret was an elder of the Tribe of the Wind. He was black with green dread locks and white spikes. He was not the council leader, though he had been asked many times to take the position. He was also the only non-Keeper to be able to morph and approach the Beast without fear. He had been training Keepers for 50 years and only one of his students failed. Ceaira's grandmother, Alix's mother, was the only failed student and the only other female Keeper. Only Marret knew what had happened.

Ceaira carefully walked into his hut. "Sir," She asked. Jessie didn't follow the young creature to the small hut. It was located outside the city of these creatures. It was one room with a cot for Marret and a cot for his student, who happened to be Ceaira. For seven years, the young creature would go threw intense training. When she was seventeen, she was meant to live alone with the Beast. When she was 27, then she was to be married and have a child as soon as possible. Seventeen years after the child's birth, Ceaira would give up her duty as the Keeper to the child and she had the choice of exile, execution or to be a normal citizen. To many of the creatures' surprise, ninety percent of the Keepers choose execution.

"Why?" Ceaira asked when Marret finished telling her.

He smiled. "Because, dear child, they are forbidden to see the Beast after the child takes over. Most choose not to live without the monster. It's a relationship most don't ever want to give up, and when it is time to give it up, they do." Ceaira found that she loved his voice so much. It was raspy, but soft at the same time. IT was very friendly and inviting.

"I see," Ceaira said, but she did not understand it completely.

"Don't worry, child, it will all become clear when you begin your training," Marret said,

Ceaira smiled. She was a very pleasant child. No one saw what she was destined for, not even Marret, who was meant to foresee the shortcomings of the Keepers.

Exactly what went wrong with Ceaira is a mystery, but it might have had something to do with…. Never mind. This story will fold in on itself, but to truly understand Ceaira, you have to understand her grandmother. So, let's skip ahead a few years to when she was ready to hear this story.

_Training: Year Two_

"Ceaira, it is time for you to learn what happened with your grandmother."

For the past two years, Marret and Ceaira had taken time to get to know each other. Ceaira was expected to do many chores in and around the hut. Marret had a beautiful garden and it was Ceaira's job to keep it alive. If one plant were to die, then she had to sleep on the floor. Unlike their Echidna cousins, these creatures did not use stone, they used brinks,

Ceaira looked at Marret. "Ok, I'm ready."

Marret sighed. "Your grandmother started out as most of my students. She was eager to learn, but maybe a bit too eager. If you were to get a report from the Council, then you will find that all it says is that she tried to rise to power. She attempted to use the Beast for her own purpose, and I don't care what they tell you, out Guardian is not evil. When she attempted this, she was devoured. The Beast is not one to be told what it shall do in its life. Basically, your grandmother's head got too big. She attempted to destroy the tribe."

Ceaira frowned. "Where did she go wrong?"

Marret shrugged. "Well, she attempted it too early in her relationship with the Beast, Your training ends when you are seventeen, as did your grandmother's. She tried this when she was eighteen. The Beast must know you before you can convince it of anything."

Ceaira nodded. "I will not follow my grandmother," she whispered, smiling.

Marret nodded. "I know, child, I know."

_Author's note: If you have not read the first Knuckles Adventure, please, go back and read them. I promise, this story will make a lot more sense if you do! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hey, sorry about the long wait. This will /hopefully/ be the last chapter that skips over years. I think there is one year skip in the next chapter, then the story takes place over about a week and a half. To all who care, Knuckle, Espio and Vector are the only characters from the game in this story, because this story will averlap "The Last of my Kind". _

_Chapter Two: Training the Heart, Breaking the Soul_

_Training: Year 5_

"Okay," Marret called. Ceaira was standing in a ready position. "Morph!"

Ceaira closed her eyes and concentrated on the form she was meant to take. They were trying something simple. Since the hedgehog was very close to their looks, it was one of the first morphs the Keeper was taught. Ceaira opened her eyes.

Marret shrugged. "Try again, sweetie!"

Ceaira sat down. "I can't, Marret," she muttered softly. Marret smiled and walked over to her.

He placed an arm on her shoulder. "Come on, honey, just try to make it work. Morphing is a simple process, but it takes concentration."

"I _am_ concentrating!" Ceaira snapped.

Marret hugged the child and sighed. "I know you are, but you can't give up because you didn't do it once. Come on, Ser, you can do it." Ceaira smiled. Marret only called her Ser when she was down like she was now.

She nodded. "Yes sir. I'll do it!" She stood up and Marret nodded.

"Ready, morph," he yelled.

Ceaira closed her eyes and focused on the shape she wanted. She felt her dread locks shrink and her spikes become smaller. She felt the bone in the spikes weaken and turn to blood vessels. Her fist spikes became smaller until they were gone. She also felt more spikes grow. After nearly a minute, she opened her eyes.

Marret ran to her and gave her a hug. "You did it child! I am so proud of you!"

Ceaira smiled. "Will it become easier?" She asked.

"Yes, it will."

_Later that day..._

"You did great today, Ceaira."

The duo was sitting in the center of the hut eating dinner. Ceaira smiled pride. "Thanks Marret."

"Well, I think it's time I tell you about the Red One." Marret brought out an old book.

"Red One?"

"Yes. It's an old legend created by the brother of the fifth Keeper." Marret sat down and opened the book. "Ah, here we go." He began to read.

"'My brother is the Keeper now, but that should have been my honor. I was the oldest, but no, my brother got to protect the Beast. I can not do anything but curse my brother and his creature. I do not know much about cursing, but I will do it!'" Marret stopped reading. "Well, he did just that. Most thought he was crazy, but many Keepers took heed to his curse."

"What was his curse?" Ceaira asked.

"Peace, child, I will get to that, but first, there is a story here." He settled back in his chair and Ceaira smiled and grabbed her fur pillow and listened. "Well, Maken was the Keeper's name and his brother, the one who gave the curse, was Jeremy. These brothers were like water and oil. They never got along. Being twins, they shared everything, but Jeremy was three minutes older then his brother, Maken. Their father was a great Keeper. They never really saw him, like you never saw you father, but not for the same reason. Their father was devoted to the Beast, unlike yours, but I was told not to tell you about your father."

Ceaira sighed. It was true; no one bothered to tell her about her father. She had never seen him, and Alix never saw her.

"As I was saying, before I got off topic, Maken and Jeremy were horribly to each other. Many times, their parents had to pull them off of each other because they got into a deadly brawl. Jeremy, one day became unworthy to be the Keeper. Sadly, when he began his training, he killed his mentor. At the time, the Tribe didn't know how to deal with such a crime; the only crime that was worse then that was the crime that Omtry committed to keep the Beast from destroying us.

"The council did the only thing they could think of. They said he was unworthy to be the Keeper of the Beast. Jeremy was taken out of the line and a new mentor was put in place. Maken became the Keeper and Jeremy became dangerously jealous and angry with his brother. He finally became mad with it. He decided to place a legend on the Beast and its Keepers. Now, back then, if it was said in a legend, then it would come true.

"Jeremy headed to Garere. She was the only one who could make a legend be feared by our people. She and Jeremy were good friends, considering she was one of the few that spoke to him after he killed his mentor. She agreed to help Jeremy and his quest for revenge.

"Jeremy thought long and hard on what legend to tell. Finally he came up with something terrible. Garere put it together. The old saying went like this." Marret closed his eyes, trying to remember the old verse that Keepers had feared for so long. "'Pride taken, love denied, the one who has been robbed will taste the sweet revenge he deserves. The mind will find what the heart cannot; love taken, pride gone, the one who is born with skin of fire who wields the power of Earth. Pain and suffering will follow death and heart ache. This is my song, his is my Legend.'" Marret sighed and opened his eyes.

"When the people found out about the Legend, the Keepers were frantic. If any child was born with red fur, they were quick to sacrifice it to the Beast as its occasional treat. As more people began to believe the Legend, the more confident they grew. Most wanted the Beast destroyed, but the Keepers worked as hard as they could not to let this Legend come true. So far, they have succeeded. If a mother ever gave birth to a red child, she was always quick to hide it, but not one has escaped the hands of the Keepers."

Ceaira smiled and yawned. Marret looked out the door. It was very dark out. "Good night, Ceaira. He whispered and blew out the candle in the center of the room.

_Training: Year 7: Graduation_

Marret smiled as he led Ceaira through the forest. "Seven years of training, and you finally get to meet the Beast. This is always the best part of being a Mentor," he said. Ceaira was walking beside the old creature with a wide smile as well.

Her training went almost perfect. Though Marret still never told her exactly what happened to her father, she never held that against him.

Alix wasn't one to be messed with. As a Keeper, he was one of the few that had tried to destroy the Beast and the only Keeper that didn't care when one child was born that had a red coat. Sadly, this child was taken by sickness at an early age. Alix wanted the Beast gone, and would have stopped at nothing to kill it; until Emily became heavy with Ceaira. Alix knew his chances were slowly failing. He disappeared the day the council allowed Ceaira to be the Keeper. For the past seventeen years, the Beast had no Keeper. The Tribe was unaware of this, but the Council and Marret knew of this. They concealed it. Sadly, Alix was a failure as a Keeper.

"Well, Ceaira. I'm really going to miss you," Marret said, stopping. Ceaira smiled.

They stopped to talk and reflect on the seven years of training. "Marret, this has been the best seven years I've ever had. Thank you." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You are the closest thing I have to a dad."

"This is really sweet," a voice hissed.

"Alix," Marret hissed. He recognized the voice, but the creature didn't step out. Ceaira looked around.

"Daddy?" She asked.

Three of the creatures stalked out. "You three know what to do. I'm sorry, Ceaira," Alix said. There was a rustle and he was gone. Ceaira looked at the three animals.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

There was no answer. One lunged at Ceaira and held her down. "Get off of me!" She screamed.

The creature held fast. The other two attack Marret. "Get away from me!"

"Sorry, Marret, Alix can't let you train any more of us. The Beast will die!" One of them snarled.

Marret's eyes widened. "You mean…"

The one who had spoken nodded. He shrugged and said, "Sorry," and punched Marret between the eyes. The black and white creature had time for a brief scream before the fist spikes went past his skull and into his brain. The two creatures nodded and fled. The one on Ceaira let her up, but didn't go anywhere.

Ceaira walk over to her dead mentor. "Why did you do this?" She asked the one who was holding her.

He bowed. "Keeper, I am sorry. Those two were my older brothers. The forced me to come. They said that Marret had to die."

"WHY?" Ceaira screamed.

"I don't know! They want the Beast dead and Alix figured without the mentor, no more Keepers can be trained. I really don't understand it. Alix himself was a Keeper. They are meant to protect to the Beast. He is a bit stra…." He was cut off as the new Keeper attacked him.

Ceaira held his throat, cutting off his air. He mouthed his pleas to be let go, but Ceaira didn't care. She held him until he hung limp in her arms. She walked over to Marret's body. "They _will_ pay," she hissed angrily. "I'll make sure of it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the wait! Ok, this is the chapter where the story actually begins. And for all who care, yes, this does all add up. You may have to reread a few parts of "The Last of My Kind, but I promise, the math does work here! Sorry about it being so short. As I said, this story will be short, very short! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Last of Her Kind_

Ceaira walked up to the Beast. It had sensed that something was horribly wrong. It knew that Marret should still be here.

_Keeper _it said_. What has happened? _

Ceaira smiled. She knew the Beast never spoke unless it sensed something was wrong. "Marret is dead, Beast," She said.

The Beast nodded. Ceaira slowly advanced on the Beast. It purred as she stroked its beautiful mane. It lay down and Ceaira settled next to it. "He wasn't my father, I know that, but he was the closest thing I had, since my father was never around."

The Beast purred. _Dear Keeper, I know of who you speak. The one you call 'father' is one I called Keeper before you.  
_

Ceaira snuggled closer. "Beast, can you tell me of my father?"

The Beast nodded and slowly shrank to his smallest size. Ceaira closed her eyes as the Beast's voice filled her mind. _Your father, I sensed from the beginning that he was different from the many Keepers I have had. He talked about my death. He would tell me that he didn't want anyone else to have to suffer at my paws. He told me that no one should be forced to guard the Guardian_. _I wasn't too bothered with his threats, until you were born, new Keeper. _

Ceaira looked up at the Beast. "How did I change this?" She asked.

_Dear one, when you were born, your father was hoping you would be the red child. When you were not, he quickly gave you to your nurse and she cared for you like a mother, and then Marret treated you as a father. I know that the red one will come, but I am glad he has not come yet._

"Are you angry that I am female?"

_No, Keeper. I am grateful for you. _The Beast said with a purr.

"Beast, we will stop that red child from being born."

_How, Dear Keeper?_

"We'll stop any children from being born."

_7 Years Later: 2 weeks previous to meeting Knuckles_

"You know the plan?"

The Beast nodded. It still didn't like the idea of this "Master plan" but what could be done? Seven years had gone by since Ceaira had told the Beast about what she thought was the only way to protect the mutant monster. Seven years of planning and building up the guts to do it. If it worked, she could be sure that the red child of the Tribe will never be born.

"Then let's go, Beast."

Ceaira jumped on the back of the Beast and it began the walk to the village that it had not been to in over a hundred years. The plan was simple, easy and almost foolproof. How hard could it be? The plan was perfect, and it was finally time to put in action. The Beast didn't feel like this plan was good at all, but hey, it had no control in what the Keeper wanted.

The two made it to the Tribe. "You know what to do, so let's get it done."

The Beast lifted its massive head and let out its death cry. Everyone in the village halted what they were doing. Ceaira pointed to the city and the Beast ran into it. The plan was in effect. Ceaira pulled out a long spear, which she made herself, and ran after the Beast.

The plan was simple. If there was no one to give birth, then the child would not be born. Destroying the Tribe was the only solution. After no more then a minute, the Beast's jaws were covered in blood. Ceaira nodded whenever she caught its eyes and she continued. She didn't kill as many as the Beast, but she was not too far behind the Beast's massive death rate.

The creatures ran in terror from the attack. Ceaira caught a young child who had fled in her direction.

"Please, Keeper. Spare my family!" The young child begged. Ceaira smiled at the child's plea.

"Sorry, kid, but no one leaves this town," she hissed and plunged the sword through the child's stomach. He made a horrible gagging sound and when she yanked the spear out, he stared blankly as the blood pour from his middle section.

"Kill me, now," he begged, but Ceaira stood there, watching the child bleed to death. He began to pale quickly because of the critical part he was impaled. Ceaira just stood, more or less, enjoying the child's pain. It was not that she enjoyed killing, or even watching him die, it was that she knew that this was protecting the Beast.

After nearly five minutes, the child collapsed, dead, on the ground. Ceaira nodded and turned away from the body. She came face-to-face with another creature. It was the mother of the boy.

"What have you done?" The mother screamed. Without waiting for Ceaira to answer, she lunged at the Keeper. Ceaira pulled away at the last second, and tried to stab the mother with the spear. She was too slow and missed the boy's mother, swinging into empty air. Quickly recovering from the shock of not hitting anything, she searched for the mother. Suddenly, she felt hands around her neck.

In a desperate attempt to detach the mother from her neck, Ceaira fell back. All she did was knock the wind out of her attacker, but other then that, the move had been useless. Ceaira began rolling. Marret had taught her how to get out of a strangling, but this creature wasn't loosening her grip at all. Ceaira growled in frustration and stood up. She ran backwards into a tree. That did it.

The mother fell to the ground. Ceaira saw that there was blood on the tree where she had slammed the mother into it. She smiled and held up her spear. The mother looked up.

"Jessie?" Ceaira whispered with a shocked expression. She had not thought about her foster mom in the planning of this attack. "Stars above," she whispered.

Jessie didn't say anything. She knew Ceaira would spare her life, so there was no point in begging.

"Why, dear child?" Was all Jessie could say.

"I had to. I had to protect the Beast."

"You are so much like your father," Jessie said with a half smile.

"No! I am nothing like my father."

"Yes, you are. Both of you were blinded by passion towards that monster. The Guardian has done everything but guard this Tribe."

"But my father wanted the Beast dead; I am trying to save it!" Ceaira snapped.

"Child, you have been misinformed. The reason why your father gave you up wasn't because you weren't the Red child. He gave you up because he has been banned from the Tribe. Three days after your birth, Ceaira, your father was exiled. The day he handed you over to me, your father was kicked out for numerous reasons, the biggest was treason."

Ceaira stared blankly at Jessie. "Why didn't anyone tell me I'm related to a traitor?" She yelled.

"Ceaira, we didn't want you to feel rejected because of it. You are important to the Tribe, and now you have let your anger, fear and pain take over. You are no better then your father!"

Ceaira screamed and plunged the long spear through Jessie's heart. Closing her eyes, she yanked the weapon from the body and ran. On the outskirts of town, she watched the Beast destroy the rest of the village. It was gruesome, terribly gruesome. By the time the attack was over, no building was left standing and no one was left alive. Ceaira looked away, suddenly over come with nausea.

When the attack was over, the Beast shrunk to its smaller size and walked over to Jessie's body. Ceaira watched from the hill as the Beast slowly began to eat the body. Ceaira got on her hands and knees and threw up. Suddenly, she was the last of her kind. She stared at the vomit and watched as her own tears mixed in with the contents of her stomach.

Then she felt a hand on her back. She didn't look up, but she could see the feet of whoever was there. They wore black boot-like shoes. She still didn't look up from the pile of vomit.

"Child, you have done a great service, but the Red One has been born." A voice said calmly.

Ceaira looked up at the person who was there. She had never seen this man before, but she was almost certain he was human. "And you can help me?" She asked.

The man nodded. "His name is Knuckles, and I know where you can find him."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Guys, sorry about this, but this is last chapter. Ceaira's story is, as I have stressed, short. If I were to write it all together, I would end up writing _Knuckles Adventure: The Last of my Kind_ all over again! All you really need to know is the very beginning of her life and what happens after Knuckles killed the Beast._

_Chapter Four: Everything Else in a Nutshell_

_2 weeks later: Day of attack_

"You know the plan, correct?"

Ceaira rolled her eyes. "The Beast has already made his way through the blue one. Sadly, we couldn't catch him. The fox was easy enough prey."

"And Knuckles?"

"It seems we let him live, for now. We went back to collect him, and he was gone; any ideas?"

The man shrugged. "I am aware of a slight connection between Knuckles and a group known as Team Chaotix. I will give you a map to their home. You need to come up with some story so they will give you the location of Knuckles."

Ceaira nodded and walked out of the base. She didn't much like the man who had taken her in after she destroyed her village, but he promised to help her, if she helped him. It was a simple exchange, you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. Though, Ceaira didn't have any plans on helping the man with his crazy dream to conquer the world, she could keep him thinking that she would.

She remembered everything she was told of the Knuckles. His file told her that he was an echidna. As of right now, he was 20. She had looked at his picture with a sneer. For the longest time her village had thought that the Echidna race was dead and gone forever. His file also stressed that the red devil was gullible. She had decided to use that against him. Slowly, as she walked, her body morphed into a green echidna. He clothing shaped with her body, as she had learned to do from Marret. She remembered reading about his intense strength and hot temper. She could also use that. She continued walking

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

At the office, she heard from inside a fight. She shrugged, not really concerned on why these creatures fought with each other. She was hardly ever concerned with any one anymore. She waited a few seconds and then knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" A voice called from inside the office. Ceaira waited calmly as she heard voices inside and the sound of feet running to the door. It swung open. Ceaira nearly jumped at the sight of the creature standing there, and the creature looked just as shocked as she felt. It gulped. "NO WAY; Vector!"

Ceaira jumped at the cry from the creature. There was a voice that came to the door. Ceaira couldn't make out what it said until the cry came louder. "Coming Espio!"

There was more foot steps and a crocodile entered the door way. Ceaira guessed that he was Vector and the purple creature was Espio. "You know," she muttered, "purple is a girl color"

"I'm not purple!" The chameleon growled.

"Espio, shut up!" Vector snapped.

Ceaira let out a short chuckle at the two's argument. "Well, I'm not," Espio hissed.

The croc rolled his eyes. "How may I help you?"

Ceaira sighed. "I'm looking for someone who lives on the floating Island."

"You mean, Angel Island?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, Angle Island," Ceaira said. Espio narrowed his eyes at the mispronunciation.

"It's Angel," Espio growled. Vector rolled his eyes.

"Espio, forget it! It's a common mistake," he said. "He turned back to Ceaira. "Yeah, we know who lives up there."

"And you can take him!" Espio snarled, leaning against the wall.

"Don't listen to him. He is in a bad mood," Vector said with a smile. "He's here actually."

"The Red one is here?"

Espio cocked his head. "I thought you didn't know who you were looking for."

"I don't," Ceaira growled.

"Liar!" Espio screamed. Vector went to shut the door.

"What in the world has gotten into Espio?"

"Nothing," Espio snarled, staring at Ceaira.

"Good," Vector hissed. Ceaira listened for a few more minutes to the small argument between them.

"So, he is here?" Ceaira cut in before the two got ready to kill each other. Vector nodded. "May I see him?"

"No," Espio snarled.

Vector rolled his eyes. "Sure, he's inside."

Well, you know the rest of the story, but there is one more thing that needs to be told before you leave. Here it is…..

_Three weeks after the Beast's death…_

"What are you doing?" Espio screamed

Vector growled, "We may have a criminal in our house, but that does not mean we can starve her!"

"Yes it does! It was bad enough that you didn't take her to the cops when you had the chance, and now you are acting like she is an honored guest," Espio snarled.

Vector rolled his eyes. "This is one of the reason I didn't want Knuckles to know that we kept her here! He would be just as hard-headed as you are!"

Espio stood only to fall onto the wall in pain.

"How many times are you going to do that before you realize that you are _hurt?" _Vector snapped.

"Don't give me this! I'm perfectly fine!"

"_FINE?" _Vector screamed. Espio back up into the wall. He wasn't used to this temper of Vector. "You are lucky to be alive!"

"Don't give me this speech again!"

"Why not? That thing could have easily killed you!" Vector yelled, getting angrier at Espio.

"Oh, shut up! The Beast didn't do this to me, Knuckles did!"

Vector stared at Espio. "WHAT?" H yelled. "Knuckles did this to you? Knuckles attacked you!"

Espio winced. They were supposed to keep that a secret, but Espio and his big mouth. "Vector, listen, he got mad…"

"No dip he got mad! I can't believe this!"

"What can't you believe? That I kept something from you or that Knuckles got mad enough to break my ribs? Vector, it's nothing…"

"NOTHING? He almost killed you and you expect me to call it nothing? Espio, what am I going to do with you?"

"Go feed you prisoner," Espio snapped and left the room

Vector snarled and picked up the tray he was going to bring Ceaira. Mumbling softly, the croc knocked on the door of Ceaira's room. "Hey," he said calmly. There was no answer. He wasn't surprised. The creature had never spoken to him since she arrived. Vector shook his head. He opened the door. The room was completely empty. He looked around. There was a slight breeze and he looked at the window. The curtains fluttered in the wind coming through the open window.

_The end...? Or is it? Ok, it ain't! There will be one more story in the series and I'm sure it will please you guys! I will hopefully have it up soon. Maybe today, if not, definately next week. Sorry about the long waits for updates. I have band practice a lot, and then writer's block! See you guys in the third story, _Take All of Me.


End file.
